Haru's HaruHaru Birthday
by Orange-Butterfly100
Summary: Tsuna needs help on a project at school, but Kyoko was already taken. When he tells Haru that she can help out, he starts to wonder why his heart is beating so fast when she smiles. But then ... she goes missing on her birthday! 2786


-Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. AKIRA AMANO-SAN DOES!-

There was a groan in the distance as Haru walked towards Tsuna's house. She walked faster and saw that it was he boy in question.

"Tsuna-san? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh! Haru. Um ... Well, we have a project for school, and we can only have a partner of the opposite sex ... and ... th-the girl I wanted to do the project with is doing one with Yamamoto already ..."

Haru smiled lightly at Tsuna. "Kyoko-chan, right?"

Tsuna's eyes widened as he looked at her. "Uh ... umm ... Right." Haru gave him a half-smile.

"I hope you can find someone else to help you," she said as she looked towards his house.

"U-uh ... Haru. Our teacher said that our partners didn't have to go to our school," he lied. "W-woul-"

"Of course I would, Tsuna-san!" Haru said as she smiled the bright smile of hers. "What are you doing for your project?"

"Uh ..."

Haru giggled as he tried to think of something.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As the days went on, Tsuna and Haru made a wonderful project of ...

The solar system.

So the idea was too used; neither of them really cared.

But Haru wanted everything to be perfect.

"Tsuna-san! Pluto goes _beyond_ Neptune!"

"O-oh. Right."

Tsuna didn't necessarily like the first couple of days; Haru got on his nerves a bit. But later, he wanted to spend more and more time with her.

-FlashBack-

_"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko said one day after school. "Would you want to hang out at Yamamoto's dad's sushi parlor after school? My big brother and I are going with Gokudera and Yamamoto."_

"A-ah, no, sorry. I have to finish my project," he had said.

-EndFlashBack-

Which was the truth, but he didn't **want **to do his project … He had actually wanted to spend more time with Haru. He wanted to know why she liked him so much … and why his heart started to beat faster each time she smiled at him.

They had finished painting half of the Styrofoam balls, made a sun, and put on wires to hold the planets into place.

"There!" she said when she had finished attaching Pluto into its place. "How's that, Tsuna-san?" It was then he realized that he was staring at her. He shook his head a little.

"A-ah, good. I'll put Neptune on, then," he said as he picked up a small, blue Styrofoam ball. Haru nodded. He stuck the ball on and slowly removed his hands. He didn't want it to tip over.

"Yosh! I'll do the next one!" Haru said, excitedly. Tsuna nodded as he picked up the last of the ones they had painted. As he put that one on, Haru asked, "When is this due?"

"This Friday, May second," he replied. He looked at Haru. She hid her eyes behind her hair.

"Oh. That's the day before my-" Haru cut herself off.

"Huh?"

"Hahi! No-nothing."

_'And there I hoped that it wasn't due until Monday. That way I'd have to spend my birthday with Tsuna-san ...'_ Haru thought.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Friday was drawing too close for Tsuna. For the project, there had to be a written part, and that was taking longer than the main part. And it was already Thursday.

"Pluto is REALLY that far away?" Tsuna said.

Haru giggled a bit. "Yup. I didn't know that you don't know some of this, Tsuna-san."

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head. "That's why I'm called 'No-Good Tsuna' …"

Haru smiled. "Let's keep on going. It's due tomorrow."

Tsuna let out a little squeak. "Ah! It is!"

Haru smiled a bit at her love interest.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Good work, Juudaime!" Gokudera said as he looked at the project Tsuna and Haru made. Tsuna smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks, Gokudera-kun," he replied.

After class, Kyoko came up to him and said, "Yamamoto invited us to come to his sushi parlor again. Do you want to come this time?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yes!"

-Later, at the sushi parlor-

"Oh, Tsuna-kun! Haru-chan's birthday is tomorrow! We should throw her a surprise birthday party!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Really? She never told me …"

"Yosh! We'll throw her a party!" Yamamoto said.

"Let's have everyone come!"

Tsuna spaced out as the others thought of plans. _'Why didn't she tell me that it was her birthday? She seemed to cut herself off. Haru …'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko cried in distraught as she entered the house.

"What's wrong, Kyoko-chan?" he asked. Behind him, Yamamoto was trying to get Gokudera to put on a party hat.

"It's Haru-chan! I went to pick her up, but she's not at home!"

"What!? Where did she go!?"

"Her mom didn't know. She just … left."

_'Oh no … Where'd she go?' _Tsuna thought before saying, "Let's split up to look for her. She can't have gotten too far …"

"Good idea, Juudaime!" Gokudera said. He finally consented to wearing a hat, since he wore one, but it was to the side.

"Tsuna-kun, you should go to the park to see if she's there. We'll go look for her in other places."

"Alright," Tsuna said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tsuna was out of breath when he got to the park. He looked around, but couldn't find her anywhere. _'Where is she!?'_ he thought.

Then he had an idea of where she might be. He started to run in that direction.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He finally got to the place where he had saved her from drowning. He looked down, and she was there, by the river. She was sitting down, her legs to her chest.

"Haru!" Tsuna cried as he ran down the stairs. Haru looked up.

"Tsuna-san!" she said with an astonished look on her face.

"Why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

"I-I … just wanted to be alone," she replied, putting her head back down.

"But it's your birthday," Tsuna said, quietly.

"Huh? Wh-who told you that?"

"Kyoko-chan. She told me last night."

"I see. So you were with her last night …"

"Huh?"

"It should be wrong, being jealous of a friend," Haru said, still looking into the river. "But I can't seem to get rid of these emotions. I wanted Tsuna-san to be with me on my birthday …"

"Haru, we were planning a surprise birthday party for you last night," he said. "Yamamoto and Gokudera, too." Haru looked up at him once more. This time, tears filled her eyes.

"But I want it to just be us!" she said. Tsuna was taken aback.

"Haru …"

"Tsuna-san was spending all of his time with me just because of his project at school."

"I'm sorry." Haru's eyes filled with tears again.

"Sorry wo-"

"No, Haru. I'm sorry for something else. I lied to you. I told you that my teacher told us that we could work with someone outside of school. That wasn't the truth …" Haru just looked at Tsuna, amazed of what she just heard. He walked towards her, knelt down beside her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Haru started to cry again, but this time, her tears were filled with joy.

"Tsuna-san …"

Tsuna bit his lip and muttered, "Don't add the 'san' anymore …"

"Hahi?"

"I don't want you to call me 'Tsuna-san' anymore …" he pulled back a bit and looked into her eyes. "Call me 'Tsuna'."

Haru jumped and hugged the boy in front of her as more of the joyous tears streamed down her face. "Thank you, Tsuna," he heard her say. He smiled as he hugged her back.

And this was happening all the while Kyoko watched with a smile on her face.

---

-Author's Notes-

YESTERDAY WAS HARU'S BIRTHDAY! 8D

I'm such a suckler for 2786! *hearts*

ILU, HARU.

... Aww, eff. Did Haru get too OoC? I hope not. X_x;

Aaah, it's mostly talking! D: I'm sorry! It was so rushed!

I hope you liked it! 83 Please Review!


End file.
